


The Things We learn

by Lunarlila



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Madelyn Stillwell, Student Homelander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: College Professor x Student AUJohn finally understands the difference between want and need.





	The Things We learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangingbacktoBellamort500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lessons We Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007130) by [ChangingbacktoBellamort500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500). 

John's hands tremble with excitement as they undo Madelyn's blouse. Seven days of wanting, being teased to the point he thought he would lose his mind. Yet he kept coming back for more, revelling in her torture. 

Spent her lectures knowing underneath she was underwearless, two buttons of her shirt undone just enough so he could see her red, lacy bra with the knowledge he wasn't going to get to touch.

Madelyn's lesson between want and need had been well and truly learned. 

His face tinges pink as he remembers the nights in his bed jerking off thinking of her, but he couldn't make himself come, and oh boy had he tried. 

He can't or won't explain to her how painful the last week has been for him as she chuckles while he fumbles to unhook her bra. "Here let me do it, you're all fingers and thumb today,".

Madelyn takes a small vial of massage oil from the drawer of the nightstand, rubbing it on her breasts, making them shiny and slippery. Her nipples are erect, pink and delicious, begging to be in his mouth. She indulges him briefly, let's him suckle for a minute before pushing him away.

"Take off your pants," Madelyn orders softly, what else could he do but obey. 

John bites his bottom lip with an air of uncertainty. He wants to do this, but he's unsure what to do next. In porn, it just happens, in the fantasies, he had it just happens, but now in the real world, it's different. 

But Madelyn ever the teacher guides his cock between her tits, shows how them together just right.

"Good boy," she praises with a voice sweet like syrup when he begins to perfect rhythm.

His cock shines with precum; a soft moan escapes his mouth when she wipes it off with her thumb. He watches her lick her thumb clean through a lust-fueled haze.

There are so many things he wants to tell. But the words won't come out of his mouth; it's like he's lost in the feeling and wonder of it all.

"That's it, baby," she coos, one hand cupping and squeezing his sensitive balls. "I told you, you could do this,". The way she says "baby," is almost enough to make him come there and then.

Madelyn would never truly knew how exquisite she looked in this moment with his cock thrusting between, her round plump tits. Hair messy, eyes glossy with lust and looking at him like he was crafted as present from God purely for her.

"I'll always be here for you," Madelyn promises, briefly biting her bottom lip. "I'll always take care of you,".

Those words are enough to send him over the edge. He shudders as he comes, Madelyn smiles at him letting every drop touch her creamy skin. When he's spent, reaches up and kisses him gently in reassurance.


End file.
